1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to systems and methods for providing data to a mobile communication device (“mobile device”), and in particular to systems and methods for pushing forecasted data to a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a user of a desktop computer or a mobile device requests data, the user will often make another, subsequent data request after examining the reply data received in response to the initial data request. Desktop computers typically have high-bandwidth, low-latency access to computer networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and the Internet. Thus, response data to these subsequent data requests are usually provided quickly when using a desktop computer.
A mobile device that communicates over a wireless network, however, typically does not have a relatively high-bandwidth, low-latency communication path to these networks, because many wireless networks may have signal propagation delays, a limited RF spectrum, and signal fade-outs. Accordingly, when the user of the mobile device requests subsequent data, the user typically must contend with the inherent latency and bandwidth limitations of the wireless network. A number of wireless communication protocols have been developed to accommodate mobile device data requests, including Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), compressed Hypertext Markup Language (cHTML), Extensible HTML (xHTML), and Extensible Markup Language (XML), and others. Nevertheless, these communication protocols are still subject to the inherent latency and bandwidth characteristics of the wireless network. Thus, the user of the mobile device must often wait for reply data to be received at the mobile device in response to the subsequent data request.